I Won't Take No For An Answer
by GamerArtGirl
Summary: Big Billy is back in town and has surprised everyone with his new looks. But not only is he back, he's back with a request to sleep with someone. I wonder who


Request by: IcebatofValikinRRBZ8

My birthday passed two days ago and I wanted to ask if you could do a Brick x Big Billy lemon where Billy dominates Brick with his massive uh you know.

[Author's Note]

I want to apologize if this turns out bad before hand. I usually pair up just the boys, but this is new, I'd like to see where the story goes XD

[New Author's Note]

THIS CAME OUT SO LATE I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY. I can't excuse myself for being so late QAQ. Blame school and testing, exam week is FINALLY over. I can sleep in peace now (*'v'*)

* * *

 **Narrator's POV**

"I'm sorry, what?!" Brick asked, questioning the sanity of his friends, Buttercup and Bubbles, there was no way in hell-WHY? Brick has standards, he actually likes Butch and Boomer to the point where he'd be in a situation such as sex.

"BB just wants to do it one time." Buttercup said in attempt to convince him, "There is never one time." Brick argued, "Brick please?" Bubbles pleaded, "He does take no for an answer."

Brick folded his arms, "Well he's going to have to accept my rejection." Buttercup and Bubbles eyed each other, "Hm, okay."

The guys left Brick, who was sincerely grossed out, they flew back to their house and told Blossom what happened, "Aww, that's too bad." She sighed, "We all know that he doesn't take no for an answer though." Bubbles nodded, "That's what we told him."

"Actually, I have a feeling Brick would do it, but BB has no attractive qualities." Buttercup said.

"What do you mean?" Blossom asked, "Yeah, the years shaped him well." Bubbles said, "I know that, trust me, when is the last time the Gangreen Gang have been roaming the streets?"

Blossom finally caught on, "Oh my gosh, you're right! Brick hasn't seen BB since middle school."

Buttercup nodded and told the girls to follow her to the living room, "BB!" She said jumping on the tall, muscular guy, "Buttercup?"

Over the years, it's been about 6, the Gangreen Gang were sent away to a private school by Ms. Keene. Ace, Snake and Arturo de la Guerra (Little Arturo) didn't necessarily change that much. Grubber and Big Billy were the most improved. First Grubber, he no long has a hunchback, this fixed his eyes and his tongue. He wears decent clothes and he actually turned out to be a real genius.

Big Billy was shaped nicely, all of fat was able to turn into muscle, his lack of intelligence was no more. His hair is now usually combed back revealing his pretty blue eye and that single tooth is now 32. Bottom line, he looks good, Brick will be all over him.

"Brick said no." Bubbles told him, "Really? Okay..." He said as if he gave up, "Wait what? You're giving up?" Blossom asked, "Well, yeah. Forcing someone to do something isn't right."

"No no no no. BB, Brick said no because he doesn't know you like we do." Buttercup said, "Don't worry, we'll get you laid for sure." Bubbles smiled, Big Billy gave then a strange look, but he let it go because he trusts them.

"I'm sorry, what?" Butch questioned Blossom, "Big Billy and Brick? That's hilarious." Butch cackled, "Do you know what he even looks like?" She asked, "Fat, dumb, snuggle toothed bitch of a Cyclops?" He replied, "You can come out now." She said, "Well shit. I'm not taking back what I said, but damn. I can honestly say you look good." Butch said surprised and Big Billy thanked him, "So why do you bring him to me?" He asked leaning against the door frame, "Set them up on a date?"

Butch gave her a blank look, "What?"

"I'll give you $25."

"Quad that and we have a deal."

"Ugh fine, $100 it is."

"Uh, what exactly is your plan Bloss?" Big Billy asked, "Pretty simple, you two will go on a date and then you'll do the do."

Big Billy wasn't sure if this would work, but he liked Brick and trusted his friends so he kept quiet.

"So, I guess, we can start this with Boomer and Brick heading somewhere. Then Billy, Keith and I could meet them there and then we bail on Brick, so you two will be left alone."

"Who's Keith?" Big Billy asked, "Keith's our fourth brother. You were gone when he was brought to light." Butch replied, "You'll meet him tomorrow though, when Keith and Kim come back from their trip."

"Kim?"

"Remember that fourth bedroom back at the house?" Blossom asked, "The peach coloured one?" He replied, "Yeah that's Kimberly's room. It's the same deal with Keith, she was brought to light while you were gone."

He nodded and continued to listen to the plan...

Today is the day, Blossom knew that Big Billy was almost completely against their plan, but he wasn't going to argue with them, which she appreciated.

Boomer and Brick were going to go to the little book and cafe shop Kim ran near the mall. Big Billy, Butch and Keith were going to the mall but the plan was for them to stop by and get Boomer and Brick to join them.

* * *

 **Brick's POV**

Boomer and I stared in disbelief at Kim as she managed to keep this cafe running. One Kim and like 20 costumers, "Uh, do you want help Kim?" I asked, "No no. I'm fine, I'm an octopus remember?" She said speeding passed them into the kitchen, "She says that, but her vectors are going to cramp up if she uses them like that." Boomer sighed, "Ow!" We heard her yelp, "I knew it." He sighed and the door chimed, "Where are Robin and Princess? Shouldn't they be here too? Kim just got back." Brick questioned.

Kim came out with 10 plates, her invisible vectors only carrying 7 instead of 8 plates and she balanced one on her head. So yeah a vector cramped.

"Welcome guys!" She said glancing at the doorway, "Babe? Want some help?" It was Keith.

Kim put all the plates down and literally collapsed on him, "Please help." She said muffled into his chest, "How come when we offered you rejected?" Boomer asked, "She likes me more." Keith stuck his tongue out to them, "Your vector." Keith said as if he was in pain as well, "I know." She sniffled, "Aww, it's okay baby~" He said massaging her vector, "I'll take care of the shop for a while, rest a bit, okay? Can't have my lady stressed and tired." Kim smiled and kissed his lips, "If you do that I won't let you go." He said kissing her ear, she giggled and handed him her apron before walking to the back.

"Could you get me the parts at the mall?" He asked someone behind us, "Sure thing." Who is that?

 _WHO IS THAT?_

"Oh? The mall? Brick we should go." Boomer asked, "Uhm..." I stared at this guy like he was some exotic animal, "You okay?" He asked me, "Billy what's taking you guys so long?" Butch asked walking in, "Oh Boomer, perfect, we were going to go to the mall."

Boomer walked over, "Yeah, I'm coming with." He said standing quite close to Butch who gave him a semi lustful look, "Billy where's Keith?" Butch then asked still looking at Boomer, who looked at me as if he was trying to avoid Butch's gaze.

"He's helping with the shop now."

 _Billy?_

 _Big Billy?_

 _Holy shit..._

Hmm alright I'll give him props for the new look, "Let's go then." I said walking to the door and they followed after me, "Keith asked me to get him the parts he needed for his project." Billy mentioned as we walked into the mall, "Brick, show him where it is? I was going to go to the pet store, it's near the clothing store Butch wanted to stop by at." Boomer asked when we got to the escalators, "Sure thing." I replied, clothing store he said. There are two stores near the pet store...perverted bastards.

"So, when did you get back?" I asked, "About a month ago." He replied, "So, I was asked an interesting question by Butters and Bubbs." I started, "I don't want you to think about that right now. I know you rejected and I can live with that." He said and I gave him an incredulous look, "You've changed."

He shrugged, "That's what the years will do to you."

I smiled at him, I like this new Big Billy.

"Oh right, I wanted to confirm. Is there anything going on between Butch and Boomer?" He asked and I nodded, "Yeah, it started when we were 15? Yeah around that age. Why ask?"

"It's just that when Butch came into the shop, Boomer stood close to him and when Boomer got to Butch's side, he gave Boomer this look."

 _Oh? Observant..._

"I saw it too so you're not seeing things." I said when we got to the little appliance shop, "I mean I do only have one eye, if I saw it, it happened."

I greeted the shop owner and looked for...

"He wanted a toaster."

"Thanks." I said walking to the kitchen appliances, "So how is it? Having one eye." I asked and he stopped to think, "One eye makes things look more focused." We both reached for an orange shiny toaster, I looked at him and he gripped my hand, "More focus brings out the most beautiful or appealing aspects of things...or people."

He smiled at me and I knew that I looked like a fool blushing hard. "I'm sure you can understand my attraction." I nodded and he let go.

We paid for the toaster and walked back to the escalators. We decided to go see if Butch and Boomer were still shopping, "Uh...Billy?"

"Yes?"

"I want to apologize..."

"For?"

"I judged you based on the past."

"So...?"

I threaded my fingers into a large fist, "It's nothing..."

"You threaded your fingers together. Psychologically, that's a sign of self defense. What's wrong?"

I put my hands up, "Noth-"

"Don't lie and tell me its nothing." He interrupted, "If you feel bad, how do you plan on making it up to me?"

I was backed into a corner, literally and he only stared at me waiting for my answer. Without really thinking I made my move and pulled him down into a kiss. When I finally realized what the fuck I was doing, I pulled back slowly and he chuckled and shook his head before looking me right in the eyes, "You really shouldn't have done that."

* * *

 **Narrator's POV**

Boomer felt that something wasn't right so he told Butch that he'd be right back and walked out of the clothing store. When he walked out, he witnessed the little scene the two had and patted himself on the back, "Mission accomplished."

He returned to Butch and told Butch what had happened and Butch smirked, "You what this means?"

"You get your $100?"

"That and...this." He said kissing Boomer softly, no one was home now, "We should get going then..." Boomer said embarrassed, almost the whole store witnessed that. So Butch paid for his and Boomer's new clothes and they were on their way home.

"Didn't Keith want toaster parts?" Boomer asked as Butch prowled over of him, "I'm sure Billy has it covered." He said almost completely bored of the conversation. But Boomer cared, toaster lives matter too. _(Lol I'll stop)_

Brick was pushed against the wall of the Love Hotel room Billy rented for the night.

"I really tried to control myself, but some characteristics of the past can never complete go away." He growled in Brick's ear, "But now that I see that you clearly want this...I'm not holding back anymore."

Brick blushed and nodded before closing his eyes and lifting his chin. Billy kissed him and Brick wrapped his arms around him. It happened so fast and Brick was distracted that he didn't even realize Billy had him on the bed already.

Billy slid his hand up Brick's shirt and Brick shuddered slightly when he felt Billy's tongue trail down to the waist line of his jeans. Brick gasped when Billy suddenly engulfed his member, "B-billy!" He moaned when Billy started to bob his head up and down. Brick bit his lip and closed his eyes whimpering softly. Billy pulled back and semi glared at Brick, "W-what?" He asked in a low tone, "You're holding in your moans." Brick turned red, "So?" Billy pushed Brick up the bed, "Don't hold them in, I want to hear how much you beg." Brick was about to lift himself up but Billy pushed his arm back so couldn't support his frame and laid back down.

Billy pulled Brick's pants and underwear off his body. He pulled Brick's hair back to the point where Brick started to wince. His neck exposed to Billy, "Fuck that if you think I'm letting you go." Brick moaned as Billy's grasp got tighter and he trailed his tongue up. He'd never admit it, but Brick's a little masochistic.

Billy lifted Brick's legs up and helped Brick support his legs by bending them, keeping his soles flat on the bed. Billy squeezed Brick's legs as a sign for him to stay still. He got up and walked around the fairly large bed to the small counter top of the drawer in the room. There he picked up a packet of lube and analyzed the condom sizes.

Small. He really couldn't help but laugh, how sad if someone is small even when erect. Medium. Then it stopped right there. Now Big Billy questioned the common sense of the owners of this hotel. The truth behind the 'big' in his name did not get there because of his weight when he was younger.

"Billy?" Brick asked in a soft voice. Billy walked over to Brick again, "They don't have condoms in my size."

Billy could see the excitement on Brick's face, "Size?"

Billy pulled off his shirt and unbuckled his belt. He didn't take off his pants just yet. He leaned into Brick's ear, "Big enough to satisfy a cockslut such as yourself." Normally Brick would have a tendency to reject such dirty talk, but fuck, he just got turned on even more.

Billy kissed him and Brick wrapped his arms around his neck. Billy had opened the lube packet and inserted a finger in Brick, who had gotten over the discomfort quickly, "Hurry..." Brick muttered when Billy added a third finger, "I'm not going break."

Big Billy gave him a smirk in response and unbuckled/unzipped his pants. He pulled down his underwear and let out his large, meaty member. Something Brick developed over the years, when they actually started going to school with the girls, was a photographic memory.

He knows how large an inch is, "10 to 3? Is that why they call you Big Billy?" He thought aloud in a whisper, "Depends on the context of the situation. Do you still want me to hurry up?" He asked, "Do you think 10 inches in length and 3 in girth is going to fit inside without proper prep?" Brick replied sarcastically, "You're the wise one here, what do you think?"

"Well you're observant." Brick replied, "I am and you know what I can clearly see? Your pupils blown out with lust. Clearly you don't care whether or not I prep you."

Brick didn't know what to say, he tongue tied, "For fucks sake..." He grumbled, "Never lost before have you? Don't worry, just be a good bitch for me and everything will be fine." Billy rammed his cock into Brick causing not only pain to spread throughout his body, but caused Brick to let out a pathetic moan.

His eyes watered as he tried to cope with the feeling of being penetrated so roughly.

"You okay?" Billy asked genuinely concerned, "Don't give me your sympathy idiot. Why are you so big?"

"Can I move?" He asked, after giving Brick a few minutes to get used to the feeling, "Yeah." Brick nodded, holding onto Billy's elbows. Billy slid out and in at a steady pace, Brick let out soft whimpers.

"Faster." He gasped when Billy his prostate.

"You're so tight." Billy groaned kissing the side of his neck. Brick blushed at the comment and the small kisses. He decided that he wouldn't suppress his moans anymore, "Ah~ Billy..." He started and noticed that Billy's kissing ceased, instead he was sucking on the sensitive parts Brick's of his skin.

"Billy!~!" He moaned louder as Billy thrusted harder, "Fuck..." He whined, "You have a nice voice." Billy mumbled, he lifted Brick and laid down, "I wanna see your face and hear you. Ride me."

Brick nodded and rose up and down at a steady pace. Billy thoroughly enjoyed seeing how defenseless and vulnerable Brick looked right now. His cheeks were flushing and his eyes were half lidded.

"How do you feel?" Billy asked, "G-good..." Brick panted, bouncing up and down faster. Billy pulled Brick down and ravished his reddening lips. Brick moaned into the kiss, "I want to come Billy..."

"How?"

Brick temporarily lifted himself off of Billy and planted himself on the bed in doggy style. He shook his hips teasingly, biting his lip in embarrassment, "Like this Billy."

Billy got behind Brick and inserted himself again. Billy noticed that there was a huge body mirror in front of them, "Look up ahead." He instructed, Brick complied and immediately regretted his decision, "Now you get to see how slutty you look."

Billy thrusted harder and faster than he was doing so before. Brick gripped the sheets of the bed and failed to hold in his moans. He sounded so needy and beg Billy for more. Billy snaked at hand down and gripped Brick's leaking member, pumping him just as fast as he was thrusting, and Brick couldn't hold it in much longer, "I'm close." He breathed out, "That's okay, I got what I wanted out of this." Billy started and in one final thrust he said, "A new bitch." Brick lost it, "BILLY!~" He shouted cumming.

Billy followed, releasing his seed into Brick. When he pulled out, he noticed Brick tremble due to the aftershock. Billy carried Brick and dragged him to the bathroom to clean them both off.

Billy removed the layer of soiled sheets and threw it in the hamper that was next to the bathroom. Billy laid beside Brick down and covered them with the sheets, "Sorry for acting like that." Billy apologized, "I couldn't help but treat you rough."

"It's okay..." Brick sighed, "I deserved it."

"Did you honestly enjoy it?"

"Yeah." Brick blushed.

"You should thank the others then." Billy said.

"WHAT!? THE OTHERS WERE IN ON THIS!" Brick's voice cracked as he yelled, "Your voice is shot." Billy commented, "I can see that." Brick replied, "Don't you mean, hear that?"

"I'm done with you, I'm done with you all." Brick complained turning over to sleep.

* * *

 **This is what you waited for...this trashy writing of mine.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it though.**

 **PM requests!**

 **Byeeee~~~**


End file.
